The invention concerns a new low-emissions diesel fuel based on a base fuel designed for use in jet engines and modified for use in diesel engines, especially of the type used to power buses in metropolitan areas where emissions are of special concern.
Efforts are being made in many jurisdictions to reduce the emissions of regulated pollutants like unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, nitrogen oxides (NOx) and particulates. The technologies have included those that modify the combustion conditions and fuels, known as primary measures, and those that treat the exhaust after combustion, known as secondary measures. When effective primary measures are employed, the secondary measures can still be employed to achieve further reductions.
There is a need for a new low-emissions fuel for use in diesel engines to reduce emissions of one or more regulated pollutants.